Electrochemical cells (i.e., batteries) are commonly employed to supply voltage for electrically operated devices, particularly for portable electrically operated devices. Currently, a number of popular alkaline cells of the generally cylindrical shape are commercially available in industry-recognized, standard sizes, including D-, C-, AA- and AAA-size cells, as well as other sizes and configurations.
Heretofore, batteries have been shipped and displayed in stores in battery packages having a cardboard backing and a battery receptacle portion holding the batteries. The battery packages are shipped in one container, which is later discarded and stocked on a shelf for display.
Accordingly, an improved manner of displaying the battery packages is desired.